world_of_eosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilefaen Duldrit
"Life is a sacred thing, we should do our best to protect it." - Ilfean Duldrit is a Half-Elf Cleric of Reina and Celestial Warlock. As a PC, Ilefaen Duldrit is played by Raiddy. 'Intro' Description Appearance Personality Personal Quests * To remove the demons from the Temple of Reina in Laren. While she succeeded in doing so, she wasn't able to before many were killed. * To find out why the demons came to Laren. * To find her family. * Ilfean would like to meet her biological father, but it is not a priority for her at the moment. Notable Items * A holy symbol of Reina * An Amulet of the Ascendant * A crossbow * A short sword Biography Background Ilfean was raised, along with a half brother, by her human mother, and stepfather, in Laren, a town in Crunada. Her parents owned a tavern in the town, but due to the region's lawless nature Ilfean found herself drawn to the Temple of Reina as a safe place besides her own room. She and her brother, who later became a Cleric devoting his life to Bahamut, would play and find comfort there when unsavory characters came to town. After a particularly unpleasant interaction with a traveler, Ilfean came to know the church as the safest place to be. Thankful for the protection The Mother had offered her, Ilfean began her life in the church in her teenage years, becoming a Sister of the Church of Reina, and swearing to protect others as she had been protected. She soon became a cleric, swearing herself fully to Reina. When Ilfean was twenty one, the Temple of Reina in Laren was overrun by demons. In an attempt to find help, Reina left her home in search of answers. Levels 1 & 2 -- i lost my notes so i gotta uhh try and remember details of this area or find my session notes ksdj -- Level 3 After casting the Scroll of Hallow, but seemingly being too late to save her town, Ilfean felt utterly powerless. Completely exhausted and emotionally drained, she called out for help and was pleased to hear the voice of what she believed to be Reina answering her. Ilfean promised to give herself completely to the voice, and in return she was promised that she would be given aid as to never feel so powerless to help others. With little else to do in Laren and no answers in sight, Ilfean moved on with the rest of the Travelers to the Obsidian Coast, or what was left of it. There she got into an altercation with Brom over the corpse of a female triton. While she ultimately lost due to lack of physical strength, Brom taking a hand and a vial of blood to her dismay, Ilfean was able to return the mutilated body to the water after, hoping to give it some peace. While still on the Obsidian Coast, the Unexpected Travelers were attacked by Bone Devils, and Ilfean almost lost her life. Luckily, she was saved by Leon, a cleric of Lumidor who was in the area. After a night's rest, Ilfean spoke to Leon to see if he knew anything of what had happened. While could tell her about The Blinding and a party of survivors that were moving east, he had no answers for her regarding the demons that had been in Laren. With the group of survivors as her only, though not particularly good, lead regarding the chaos that was currently happening, Ilfean convinced the group to go east in search of them. The group traveled through Tarechil and Ilfean inquired if anyone had seen the other travelers. She got limited answers, but found that the group was looking for a local legend, The Witch of The Wilds. Besides that she was a legendary protector of wildlife, no one knew much more about her. Ilfean continued to encourage the others to follow the trail of the survivors which brought them to Chazoche. There, Ilfean was able to gather more information from the local High Priestess of Reina about the group of travelers they were following, as well as The Witch of The Wilds herself, known as Lady Rei. While in the Temple of Reina, however, Ilfean was cornered by a group of dark hooded figures who asked her to pass on a message to Shivs. She agreed but instructed them that she was never to be used as a message bringer for them again. After passing on the message to Shivs, he asked her to join him and the rest of the Travelers at the docks. Assuming it had something to do with the figures who had come into the temple. Instead she went on her own to seek out a ship that might take them to Cleargarde, where the High Priestess had said the other travelers and Lady Rei had gone. The ship she found was a pirate ship, The Death of Cowardice, ''and after a internal moral debate, Ilfean brought the rest of the Travelers to Captain Norwell, deciding she could help those injured more if she was present than not. Ilfean asked the Captain about The Blinding and the demons in Laren, but he didn't have any new information for her. He did, however, have what she took as a somewhat cryptic message for her that she had made of good choice in her devotion to Reina. After spending a week on the ship, the Travelers arrived at Cleargarde. After being taken by the guards to Queen Highwind, Ilfean tried to see if she had any information that could help them. After informing them that the travelers they had been following were called The Obsidian Remnants and were headed to Corinth, Queen Highwind suggested that Lady Rei might have better answers for them. The Queen had Guard Captain Kenta bring them to a inn to stay for the night, and Ilfean let him know that she was a healer and offered her services to the city during their time there. Ilfean learned from the keeper of the inn they were put up in that the city was recovering from a plague; The Obsidian Remnants went into the sewer system and now the water is safe to drink again. After learning that the city was not compensating him for their stay, she offered to pay the innkeep but he refused. While having this conversation, Ilfean noticed that Shivs was missing. Ilfean decided to walk around the city, looking to see if there was anything she could do to help. While she didn't find anything, she did notice that the population seemed to be unusually low for a city this size. After wandering for a while, Ilfean ran into Brom who was stuck in a well. Ilfean, with her limited strength, failed to pull him out, but Lady Rei arrived and was able to. After gathering everyone together, the Travelers sat down with Lady Rei in the inn they were staying to talk. Ilfean explained their history and what they were looking for to Lady Rei, and while Lady Rei asked questions and seemed to know a good number of people with whom the Travelers had encountered (Leon, Ida, and Cai) she didn't offer answers that satisfied Ilfean either. She was able to identify the amulet for them as an Amulet of the Ascendant, and looked surprised to see it. Learning that it was for healing, Stor gave the amulet to Ilfean. With Lady Rei present, the Travelers tried to make plans for their next course of action, and decided that somewhere within the Corinthian Imperium might be best, though Ilfean wished she had a clearer direction. Lady Rei suggested that they might find her friend, Gerfinn, a general of the Nadorian forces who might be found in Querral, first and the Travelers agree. Lady Rei writes a note for Gerfinn, and gives it to Ilfean take with them. Ilfean notices that the message is in Celestial, which she finds odd, but the handwriting is too messy for her to make out. Lady Rei wishes the Travelers goodbye and leaves, but Ilfean notices a group of familiar cloaked figures following behind her. She rushes to catch Lady Rei's attention and inform her, but the figures have already disappeared when she leaves the inn. Ilfean informs Lady Rei anyway, before returning. The incident prompts another argument with Shivs. The Travelers leave the next morning, and spend six days to travel to Querral with little trouble. Querall is nothing like anything Ilfean has ever seen and the atmosphere leaves her uneasy; besides just being in a military encampment for the first time in her life, she also seems to be the only girl present, as well as being very aware of the Nadorian stance on magic. They are able to track down General Gerfinn, and Ilfean delivers the note from Lady Rei. Gerfinn isn't able to read it either and Ilfean tries to read it again. All she was able to find was that it mentioned demons, quartering, and dawn. Gerfinn directs the group to see the Captain about quarters. The next morning, Ilfean returns to the Captain with Stor and offers her services as a healer. He accepts and directs her to the medical tent, but warns her not to push if any solider doesn't wish to be healed with magic. '''Relationships' Family * Cade Duldrit ''(Half Brother)'' * Lia Duldrit ''(Mother)'' * Borden Duldrit ''(Step/Adoptive Father)'' * Ilidan Evenstone ''(Biological Father)'' The Unexpected Travelers * Brom ** While Ilfean doesn't explicitly dislike Brom, him being a Blood Hunter makes her a bit uneasy. Likewise, she doesn't appreciate his lack of respect for life, as has been shown in their interactions with a unicorn and a triton corpse. * Gilan Ravenwood ' ** While Gilan and Ilfean aren't close, Ilfean has a respect for the Ranger. To her, he seems to be level headed and less impulsive than other members of the group. * 'Shivs (Hal Cadmore) ** Shivs is not the type of person Ilfean would usually chose to associate with, but circumstance has put the two together. Simply put, the pair's value systems do not align often. Their first disagreement occurred when Shivs and Brom tried to attack a unicorn that the party crossed paths with, but Ilfean tried to reason with them otherwise but failed. While the unicorn was fine, Ilfean found herself at odds with Shivs since. ** While in Chazoche, Shivs used Ilfean as a point of contact for his criminal dealings, which lead to several dark hooded figures cornering her within a Temple of Reina. As the church has always been a place of safety for Ilfean, she saw this as highly disrespectful and has disliked Shivs even more since. * Stor Lackman ** ' '''Stor and Ilfean had a rough start when, early in their travels together, it appeared as if Stor had started a fire with the intent to burn a Temple of Reina. She confronted him, hitting him with his own military issued boot that had been found in the remains of the Temple. However, he has since regained her trust and she finds him to be one of her closest allies within the party. The Church of Reina * . '''Abilities' * Darkvision ** Ilfean can see in dim light within 60 feet of her as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. She can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Fey Ancestry ** Ilfean has advantage against being charmed, and magic cannot put her to sleep. * Shelter of The Faithful ** As an acolyte, Ilfean commands the respect of those who share her faith, and can perform the religious ceremonies of Reina. She, and those with her, can expect to receive free healing and care at a temple, shrine, or other established presence of the Church of Reina, though any material components for spells need to be provided. Those who share her belief will support her at a modest lifestyle. Iflean can call about the prestesses of Reina for assistance, provided that the assistance asked for is not hazardous and she remains in good standing with the Church. ** Ilfean has close ties to a temple in Laren dedicated to Reina, and had a residence there before it was overrun by demons. * Proficiencies ** Skills: ''History, Insight, Medicine, Perception, Religion, Stealth ** ''Languages: ''Celestial, Common, Dwarvish, Elvish, Halfling ** ''Armor: ''Light, Medium, Heavy, Shields ** ''Weapons: ''Simple * '''Disciple of Life' ** Ilfean's healing spells are more effective. * Channel Divinity: ** Turn Undead: ''Ilfean can speak a prayer censuring the Undead, causing it to turn and move away from her. ** ''Preserve Life: ''Ilfean can present her holy sumbol of Reina to evoke healing energy. * '''Healing Light' ** After making a pact in the Temple of Reina in Laren, Ilfean gained the ability to channel celestial energy to heal wounds. * Celestial Cantrips ** Ilfean learned the Light and Sacred Flame cantrips after making her pact. Spellcasting Life Domain Spells Ilfean always has these spells prepared. * Cantrips ** Guidance, Divination ** Spare the Dying, Necromancy ** Word of Radiance, Evocation * First Level ** Bless, Enchantment '' ** Cure Wounds, ''Evocation Cleric Spells Ilfean can prepare five of these spells per long rest. * First Level ** Bane, Enchantment ** Ceremony, Abjuration Ritual ** Command, Enchantment ** Create or Destroy Water, Transmutation '' ** Detect Evil and Good, ''Divination ** Detect Magic, Divination Ritual ** Detect Poison and Disease, Divination Ritual ** Guiding Bolt, Evocation ** Healing Word, Evocation ** Inflict Wounds, Necromancy '' ** Protection from Evil and Good, ''Abjuration ** Purify Food and Drink, Transmutation Ritual ** Sanctuary, Abjuration ** Shield of Faith, Abjuration Pact Magic Ilfean gained this magic due to the pact she made in the Temple of Reina in Laren. * Cantrips ** Chill Touch, Necromancy ** Eldritch Blast, Evocation ** Light, Evocation ** Mage Hand, Conjuration ** Minor Illusion, Illusion ** Sacred Flame, Evocation * First Level ** Protection from Evil and Good, Abjuration ** Charm Person, Enchantment Trivia * Due to her religious beliefs, Ilfean abstains from meat. She doesn't partake in alcohol either, but this is less for religious reasons and more for personal preference.